Stopped by Train
Stopped by Train 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 20th case of the game. It takes place in the Fario University, a district based in Fario. Plot While Lena and the player patrolled the campus they found that Professor Milton Moran is tied up and sliced with the train at the Campus train station. The player found a coffin next to the benches and when the team opens them they found Train driver, Marcus Bell trapped inside. He said that we didn't saw his attacker but he heard the cream of Professor Moran and explained to the team where he worked. While the searching of the last place he visited, Dean Office, the player restored HDD and then per Elvin the team found that he had bag argument with Joshua Payne, prisoner arrested for the murder of lawyer Oda Nieves, who now teaches students a Law. He said that argument was just misunderstanding. Later on, the team found that the victim was not very loved because he likes to fight with words, give strict rules and was very easy on the alcohol. Joshua Payne was revealed as Milton's killer, but again he tried to deny it, but after the strong evidence, he confessed. He said that after the player left Money Heaven he got out of the prison and become a new leader of Illuminated Minds and as that he needs to make new members, which he found in the young and morally weak students who would be shaped easily. He said that when Milton found about him and his "Masterplan" he tried to blackmail him and use Joshua as his weapon, or he will report everything to Dean Paul. Joshua found that ridiculous and hit him with the knife handle gets him to the Train station, knocked and trapped Train driver and then tied and sliced Milton with the train. Judge York re-sentenced hi to Life in jail without parole. Post-trial, Diego found that Joshua was arrest again and he wanted to know more about his "masterplan", which led the team to speak with him again. He refused to tell anything about that and then the player and Diego decided to search murder scene and maybe fund more about his plan. The team found a coded message, which, per Elvin, worth almost nothing, but still contain a lead which was located in Dean Office. There they found an old picture of Dean Paul, Joshua Payne and Kenny Three from they young days. Then the player and Diego interrogated Dean Paul to see what he has with the Illuminated Minds and what "masterplan" is, but he claims that he never hear of "masterplan" before. While they back to the patrol car, Diego heard a screaming from Art Studio, where the player arrested Marus Bell for sexual assault on Samantha Leonard. Meanwhile, the team also visited Stella and asked her about her brother and his role in the Illuminated Minds, but Stella only could help with saying where his old files were. The team found that files and then found that Kyle was not just a member but also and Consultant for the cult and that his role was to make people join in the Illuminate Minds. Elvin also found a secret message which tells that if he don't succeed, his closest relative will suffer his mistake. Diego and the player warned Stella about that and told her that one undercover Officer will watch her. In the station, later, Philip came and said that at the University Love Park is a dead blond girl on the benches. Summary Victim: * Milton Moran (tied and sliced by train) Murder Weapon: * Train Killer: * Joshua Payne Suspects '''Marcus Bell (Train Driver) Profile * Marcus drinks beer. Appearance * Marcus has oil stain on his clothing. Andrea Moran (Victims daughter) Profile * Andrea drinks beer. Appearance * Andrea has oil stain on her clothing. * Andrea is Caucasian. Samantha Leonard (Art Student) Profile * Samantha drinks beer. Appearance * Samantha has oil stain on her clothing. * Samantha is Caucasian. Terry Stanley (PE Teacher) Profile * Terry drinks beer, Appearance * Terry has oil stain on his clothing. Joshua Payne (Law Professor) Profile * Joshua drinks beer. Appearance * Joshua has oil stain on his clothing. * Joshua is Caucasian. Quasy-Suspect(s) Stella Gibbs (Robotics Student) Leroy Paul (Dean) Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks beer. * The Killer has oil stain on their clothing. * The Killer is Caucasian. * The Killer is a Man. * The Killer is older then 45. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Train Station (Clues: Victims body, Victims Briefcase, Coffin; Victim identified: Milton Moran; Murder Weapon classified: Train) * Examine Coffin (Result: Open Coffin; New Suspect: Marcus Bell) * Examine Victims Briefcase (Result: Class Schedule; New Crime Scene: Art Studio) * Speak with Marcus Bell how he ends in the Coffin (Prerequisite: Coffin unlocked) * Investigate Art Studio (Prerequisite: Briefcase searched; Clues: Torn fabric, Art Probs Box, faded list) * Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Bloody station flyer) * Examine Art Probs Box (Result: Englaving Palette; New Suspect: Andrea Moran) * Examine Faded list (Result: Students list; New Suspect: Samantha Leonard) * Inform Andrea Moran about her fathers death (Prerequisite: Art Box searched) * See Samanthas relations with the victim (Prerequisite: Faded List recovered) * Analyze Bloody station flyer (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer dinks beer) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has oil stain on the clothing) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Dean Office * Investigate Dean Office (Clues: Broken Dard Drive, Poster, Newspaper) * Examine Broken Hard Drive (Result: HDD) * Examine Poster (Result: Blue powder) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Article; New Suspect: Terry Stanley) * Examine blue powder (Result: saphire) * Interrogate Terry Stanley about his relations witht he victim (Prerequisite: Newspaper article recovered; Profile Updated: Terry drinks beer) * Ask Samantha why she made a poster about the victim (Prerequisite: Blue powder examined; Profiles Updated: Samantha drinks beer; Marcus drinks beer) * Analyze HDD (06:00:00; New Suspect: Joshua Payne) * Interrogate Joshua Payne about the fight with the victim (Prerequisite: HDD analyzed; New Crime Scene: Easels; Profile Updated: Joshua drinks beer) * Investigate Easels (Prerequisite: Joshua interrogated; Clues: Rope) * Examine Rope (Result: Skin cells) * Analyze skin cells (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is caucasian) * Move to next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * See what Marcus has to tell you about the victim (New Crime Scene: Train) * Investigate Train (Prerequisite: Marcus interrogated; Clues: Lever, Stop Sign) * Examine Level (Result: White substance) * Examine Stop Sign (Result: Angry Message) * Ask Andrea about the angy message towards her father (Prerequisite: Angry Message recovered; Profile Updated: Andrea drinks beer; New Crimine Scene: Drawers) * Investigate Drawers (Prerequisite: Andrea interrogated; Clues: Torn complainment, blurry footage, knife handle) * Examine Torn compainment (Result: Complainment) * Examine Blurry footage (Result: Footage) * Examine Knife handle (Result: Contaminated blood) * Ask Joshua about the complainment he signed against the victim (Prerequisite: Complainment restored) * Talk with Terry about the footage (Prerequisite: Footage image recovered) * Analyze White Substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a male) * Analyze Contaminated Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killes has more than 45 years) * Arrest the Killer! * Move to Unoriginal Time 4/6 (0 stars) Unoriginal Time 4/6 * Ask if Stella could help with about his late brother * Speak with Joshua about his "masterplan" * Investigate Drawers (Prerequisite: Stella interrogated; Clues: Old Files) * Investigate Train Station (Prerequisite: Joshua interrogated; Clues: Trash Can; Reward: Burger) * Examine Old Files (Result: Kyle's file) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Coded message) * Analyze Kyle's file (12:00:00) * Analyze Coded Message (03:00:00) * Investigate Dean Office (Prerequisite: Message analyzed; Clues: Old picture) * Examine Old picture (Result: Names) * Interrogate Leroy Paul about his connections with Kenny and Joshua (Prerequisite: Names recovered; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Investigat Art Studio (Prerequisite: Leroy interrogated; Clues: Marcus & Samantha) * Arrest Marcus for sexual assault on the Samantha (Perequisite: Art Studio searched) * Warn Stella about the possible attack (Prerequisite: Kyle's file analyzed; Reward: Lovely hairstyle) * Move to next case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Fario University